Tsukasa Kadoya
Kamen Rider Decade is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the first 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Decade's name is taken from the English word decade as Decade is the 10th of the Heisei run of the Kamen Rider Series, evidenced by the Roman numeral X (ten) on his chest. His logo features the numbers 453 and 145 below the bar code. These digits correlate to the English letters A, C, D, and E to form the word "DECADE". He is also the first Rider to have a series that crosses over with a Super Sentai TV show, in this case Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, though being the honor of being first rider to appear in a crossover belongs to his rival Kamen Rider Diend. Tsukasa Kadoya Tsukasa Kadoya is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well.He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplanted by the worlds of the other nine Kamen Riders. However as Decade, he is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. It is also revealed that those who appear in his badly developed photographs die or foreshadow events. As Tsukasa travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit the Rider's World, including some accouterments similar in color to his camera and Decade. He also exhibits some prior knowledge or a talent necessary to his quest in the Rider's Worlds he enters. Some examples are his knowledge of the Grongi language in Kuuga's World and his enrollment as a student in Faiz's World. He has also mention before that he is capable of doing anything except for taking photos. Before a climatic battle begins, Tsukasa answers a major villain's demand for his identity by saying that he is "Just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!" (通り過がりの仮面ライダーだ、覚えておけ！ Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke!). Tsukasa uses a "Decade Pink" Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera. Fictional character biography When Tsukasa is confronted by Natsumi over the photos he has taken, the two get separated by a dimensional barrier that sends Natsumi into an unstable pocket dimension where she flees for her life from various monsters before finding Decadriver from her dreams. While looking for her, Tsukasa encounters Wataru Kurenai, who calls him "Decade". Wataru tells him today is the day his world will end, and that he is needed to protect it. After finding Natsumi, Tsukasa uses the KamenRide Cards to assume the forms of Kabuto, Faiz and Hibiki to deal with groups of Worm, Orphnoch, and Makamou. Confused by both his actions and the cards' powers' fading, Tsukasa takes Natsumi and returns to their world as it is being destroyed by the various monsters. When time suddenly freezes, Wataru appears, revealing the status of the worlds and assigning Tsukasa the task of traveling into the other worlds to stop the dimensional chaos inflicted on his own world by meeting the Riders of each of the other dimensions. Starting in the World of Kuuga as a police officer, Tsukasa meets the world's Rider, Yuusuke Onodera who battles the Grongi and learns that that someone is disseminating rumors across the Worlds about him as a destroyer of worlds. After reconciling with Yuusuke, the two stop the Grongi N-Gamio-Zeda from taking over the world. At the World of Kiva as a violinist, Tsukasa encounters the young boy Wataru, helping the boy realize his role as King of the Fangire Race to maintain the peaceful coexistence of the human and Fangire races while defeating the Beetle Fangire: Wataru's father and the former King. Then at the World of Ryuki, Tsukasa defends the framed Natsumi in a murder case and solves it with the aid of Shinji Tatsumi. The true villain, Kamata is revealed to have been an Undead all along and is taken by Narutaki to the World of Blade after his defeat. Assuming the role of chief waiter under the BOARD Corporation while being promoted repeatedly, Tsukasa works with Kazuma Kendate to uncover the conspiracy between Kamata and BOARD's CEO, Kamen Rider Chalice, to take over the world through the Joker card which the latter used on himself. After he and Blade work together to defeat the Undead, Tsukasa takes his leave as Kazuma thanks him. In the World of Faiz as a student of the Smart Brain High School, Tsukasa crosses paths with a man he saw at the World of Blade who knows him, Daiki Kaito. Though Kaito warns him to stay out of his affairs, Tsukasa finds Faiz after confronting the Lucky Clover group, learning that he is Takumi Ogami as he attempts to keep his Faiz Belt away from Kaito. Tsukasa later resolves the tension between Takumi and Yuri Tomoda over Takumi's identity, giving Takumi the will to continue protecting the school. Arriving in the World of Agito as a postman, Tsukasa reads a discard letter meant for Shouichi Ashikawa, making it his goal to protect Ashikawa from the Unknown for the sake of Toko Yashiro, the writer of the letter. With Yuusuke's help, Tsukasa succeeds in having Shouichi achieve the necessary state of mind needed to complete his evolution to Agito before reuniting him with Yashiro. Upon arriving in the World of Den-O, Tsukasa becomes Den-O under the possession of an Imagin, before forcing him into Yuusuke's body. Here, he learns that some unknown force is changing the past as he is fought by the other Taros possessing Natsumi's body who believe Decade to be the source. Learning the Imagin possessing Yuusuke is named Momotaros, Tsukasa finds him and helps him regain physical form as they defeat the Alligator Imagin. Believing their adventures with Den-O to be over, only to learn that identity of the true culprits for Den-O World's time distortions, they prepare to travel to the World of Kabuto until the Swan Imagin Sieg comes into the Hikari Studio with a manuscript showing a battle at Onigashima. With Sieg's help, Tsukasa and company travel with the DenLiner crew back in time to fight the Oni Rider Brothers before returning to the present time in the World of Kabuto. In the role of a ZECTrooper, after witnessing TheBee and Gattack's fight against a Worm, Tsukasa brings Arata to the Photo Studio where he finds a Salis Worm that had mimicked him. After the impostor is exposed, the Worm is killed by Kabuto when it attempted to kill a girl named Mayu whose brother was believed to have been killed by Kabuto. Although it seemed that TheBee's user, Sou Otogiri, is her brother, Tsukasa felt something was not right. After learning that Mayu herself is a Worm, both his meeting with Grandma and learning the full nature of the Kabuto Capture Plan allow him to get the full story. Arriving to Mayu's aid, Tsukasa helps Kabuto, Mayu's real brother Souji, in defeating Otogiri in his true identity, the Phylloxera Worm. After bring Mayu back to her Grandma and giving Daiki a vial of pepper as a "treasure", Tsukasa begins the journey into the final world, the World of Hibiki. Here, Tsukasa meets a encounters an Oni in training named Asumu. From there, believed Great Master of Ongekidō style , Tsukasa meets the three masters of the Ongekidō Styles before being pulled into a ploy by Daiki to rob the two Oni masters Ibuki and Zanki, worsening when they are attacked by the Makamou Gyuki until Akira and Todoroki drive the beast off. Supporting their intent to end the rivalry among their schools, Tsukasa convinces Ibuki and Zanki to pass the torch. Tsukasa later offers his aid to Asumu after he became the new Hibiki thanks to Daiki, whom he still acknowledged as a thief and nothing more. With the journey over, Tsukasa and the others of the Hikari Studio return to what appears to be Natsumi's world to find it back to normal as if it was not plagued by the monsters. Despite being in a perfect world that he has earned, according to Otoya Kurenai, it is revealed that it is only a parallel version of their own world where the monsters have taken over and killed all but a few humans. After being tested by Otoya, Tsukasa gains the K-Touch after turning down Otoya's offer to live in a world of lies, using Decade's Complete Form to take out the Dark Riders. Knowing that their journey is not really over, the Hikari Studio group heads to the next world, Kaito's homeworld. Arriving in the World of Diend, he finds himself in the role of a salaryman selling products to the society until he encounters Shin and Haruka, Kamen Riders Lance and Larc, fighting a Darkroach. He learns that Daiki the lackey of the evil Fourteen who brainwashed the inhabitants of the World of Diend to believe that Kamen Riders are evil, having unknowingly given up his brother to Fourteen. He and Daiki team up to defeat Fourteen to free all those who have been brainwashed, leaving only Daiki's brother Junichi, Kamen Rider Glaive, who was not brainwashed but accepting of Fourteen's peaceful world. He teaches the two brothers that they have to protect each other, no matter what, before heading off to the next world, one which he has no knowledge of at all. In the guise of a kuroko with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa learns that his lack of knowledge is due to the world not having any Kamen Riders as he witnesses the Shinkengers drive off the Nanashi. Curious about them, Tsukasa uses his guise to learn more about them and their world before fighting the Ayakashi Chinomanako who has stolen the Diendriver from Daiki. He realizes that the monster is the reason why he is in this world as Chinomanako escapes and becomes the world's first Kamen Rider. He attempts to fight the Chinomanako but is stopped by Narutaki saying that his actions will only bring doom to the world. After given the advice to do the right thing by Hikoma Kusakabe, Decade later helps the Shinkengers with the card revealing to be the Rekka Daizantou which he uses to destroy Chinomanako alongside ShinkenRed using the Blade Blade. He leaves this world and enters Kamen Rider BLACK RX's receiving another card being mistaken as Joe the Haze when he changes clothes and is attacked by Schwarian and his Chap minions while meeting Kotaro Minami himself. Decade then finds out that Dai-Shocker is in this world planning to conquer it. Decade teams with RX to help fend off the assault on this world. Evantually the Security Chief of Dai-Shocker, Apollo Geist drains Natsumi's life through his Perfector ending up in a hospital and Tsukasa desperate to revive her. Decade learns of Apollo Geist and the Perfector from Kaitoh and goes off to find him, but Kaitoh also has his agenda of retrieving the device. Decade with assistance from RX and Geist battle but Guy leaves through a dimension wall. Tsukasa follows him in pursuit but ends up in Kamen Rider BLACK's World with no way out. BLACK attacks Decade after he mistakes him for RX's Kotaro Minami. Decade refuses to fight and Diend appears to stop BLACK with Femme's power. They retreat and Decade continues his search for Guy. As Ryuki he fights him and saves a child, gaining BLACK's trust in the process and teaming up with him. They come across Geist and the newly recruited Schwarian, although Guy escapes through dimensional wall BLACK uses "King Stone Flash" to help Tsukasa get back to RX's world through the wall. Decade re-encounters the RX Kotaro and finds Guy. His card is revealed to be a Kamen Rider BLACK card but Diend uses it instead and the two Kotaros transform and fight Geist and Schwarian. Decade is able to get the Perfector but Diend steals it and runs away. Decade then destroys Schwarian with Agito's powers while the two BLACKs force Geist into retreating. At the hospital Kaitoh hands over the Perfector to saying that there are other treasures that he has already taken from this world and there are always more to get from other worlds. Kaitoh takes his leave saying to Tsukasa to save his friend. Decade uses the Perfector to drain part of his life and implant it into Natsumi reviving her. Before leaving Tsukasa tells Kotaro that Joe the Haze is helping his counterpart. But Kotaro is not saddened by it, knowing that Joe will be with him in spirit. The gang returns to the photo shop where the next world is waiting which is Amazon's World. When Tsukasa enters Amazon's world he immediatly assumes the mantle of a baseball player and receives yet another card. He immediately sees that Dai-Shocker has taken over this world and is attacked by some of the monsters from different worlds. Amazon appears suddenly and helps Decade fight them but before a finishing blow could be done the people intervened convinced by Dai-Shocker that riders are destroyers forcing them to retreat. They run into Kaitoh again where he explains his plan to steal Amazon's GiGi armlet's counterpart, the GaGa armlet which is unfortunately owned by the Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, Dai-Shocker's designated ruler of the World of Amazon. Llumu sends out Masahiko Okamura to reveal the rider's location by faking an attack by the Dai-Shocker foot solidiers and gaining their trust. Apollo Geist appears once more fighting Decade demanding his Perfector but Decade destroys it instead. The fight goes on until Masahiko steals the GiGi armlet after Dai-Shocker turns on him. With Dai-Shocker now aware of where the riders might go the gang goes to a nurse's office at Shocker School where Tsukasa finds a picture of Masahiko and his family before his father passed away. They are then driven off by Masahiko's older sister and the Dai-Shocker foot soldiers. They quickly come up with a plan to retrieve the GiGi armlet after Masahiko turned it over to them and was put up to be the first in the Humanity-to-Monster Project. He is saved by Tsukasa and Yuusuke in disquise as footsoliders and explains what happened. As they go out and retrieve the GiGi Armlet Amazon joins the fight against Llumu Qhimil, while Diend successfully obtains the GaGa Armlet during the battle. However this is short lived as Tsukasa uses the armlet for himself through the use of his new card until giving to Amazon who delivers the final blow to Llumu with Super Big Slice. Amazon is then adopted into Masahiko's family and the gang returns to the photo shop to find Diend sitting there and he proposes that he go with them. They accept and head into the next world which will be the site where all the riders are supposed to be "The Rider War World". It is the same place that Natsumi saw when she had her dream about the war. In an unspecified time before the World of the Rider War the Hikari Family Studio ends up in the World of Dai-Shocker where Tsukasa meets his sister Sayo Kadoya and starts a tournament to find the strongest rider to save the world after hearing he must be the one to do so by Nobuhiko Tsukikage, Sayo's butler. Tsukasa wins but the victory is short lived as Nobuhiko is revealed to be Shadow Moon and Sayo as Priestess Bishium takes control of Yuusuke through the Stone of Earth to attack Tsukasa as part of revenge for abandoning her, despite not knowing the truth. Tsukasa is left alone as even his friends abandoned him. He is later encounter by Joji Yuki a former scientist for Dai-Shocker that wanted payback by Tsukasa for doing said punishment to him. Later he realizes that Tsukasa is no longer affiliated with Dai-Shocker and fights Dai-Shocker as Riderman as Tsukasa moves away. Tsukasa joins in the fight against Dai-Shocker starting with the fight against General Jark. He and all of the Kamen Riders from the Showa and Heisei Era Fight Dai-Shocker destroying Ambassador Hell and Doctor Shinigami as Garagaranda and Ikadevil respectively. Later Decade fights the Bishium controlled Kuuga Rising Ultimate but realizing he's talking with his sister, he convinces Sayo that Nobuhiko is only using her to further his goals. Sayo knowing the error of her ways destroys the Stone of Earth, freeing Yuusuke. With the stone destroyed Shadow Moon fights Decade and Kuuga Rising Ultimate overpowering them until Double shows up and flings him to Dai-Shocker's castle. Tsukasa along with all of the other riders destroy Shadow Moon with the All Rider Kick. After Shadow Moon and the castle is destroyed, King Dark appears. Diend summons J and uses the Decade Final Form Ride to turn Decade into the Jumbo Decadriver and turns J into Decade Complete Jumbo Formation destroying King Dark. Tsukasa later makes ammendments with Sayo and leaves with the Hikari Studio. The War World is Decade's undoing as he witnesses both Kamen Riders Blade and Kiva lead rider armies against each other. Tsukasa and Yuusuke try to keep both sides from killing each other and finding out the the Fangire Queen, Yuki marries Guy and becomes Super Apollo Geist. With this new enemy Tsukasa destroys Yuki with Ryuki Survive's abilities and the rest of the Fangire and Undead armies with help from Kazuma Kendate and Wataru. Unfortunately Super Apollo Geist uses his powers to make the worlds merge with Kazuma and Garren disappearing and Geist kiddnaps Natsumi. He is then confronted by Kazuma Kenzaki, the original Blade. Decade finally finds out why the worlds are merging and it is because of Decade himself. Kenzaki tranforms and assumes King Form, Decade is quickly defeated. Decade returns to the photo studio injured and finds out that every picture he took in the other worlds are completely blank because they are nearly gone. Decade heads out to follow Kivala and is confronted by Hibiki and Kiva who fight him. The two riders were talked into helping Kenzaki save their own worlds. Kuuga saves Decade while he deals with Geist. Decade catches up to Geist who has brought back all the different monsters decade fought in the different worlds. Decade is quickly overwhelmed by too many enemies but with Kuuga, Hibiki, Kiva, and Diend he manages to drive the creatures back. Decade immediately fights Geist who has become very powerful with his super mode. Diend hands Decade his Kamen Ride Card and with the power of Diend two bursts annilates Geist. Decade is exhausted and collapses with Kiva and Hibiki finally fading away because their worlds no longer exist. Decade is taken to the place where it all started the place where he met the original Wataru. Wataru explains that Tsukasa messed up his job says that he and the others will fight him as he transforms into Kiva. Decade is again transported to the War world where the original riders appear and Kuuga becoming Ultimate Form to fight Decade due to Kivala. Diend aims his gun directly at Decade's head at point blank range. With that the Rider War begins. In Decade: Final Chapter, Tsukasa accepts his role as the Destroyer of Worlds and turns into Fury Form destroying many riders and turning them into cards. He is assisted by Yuriko Misaki who reminds Tsukasa of Sayo and can transform into Electro-Wave Human Tackle. He is confronted by Natsumi who has become Kamen Rider Kivala to stop his rampage. Before Tsukasa disappears after he voluntarily lets her destroy him, he gives Natsumi the Kamen Ride Cards and tells her that as long as people remember the riders they will never disappear. Natsumi and Kaitoh learn from Wataru Kurenai of Decade's role as the destroyer and connector of worlds, as Tsukasa would destroy the riders he would connect the other worlds preventing their collaspe and does anything he is needed for as a hero or a villain to finish the rider's story. He himself however has no story and with his task complete Decade was gone forever. Despite this Natsumi finds a way to revive him through the use of a picture and the A.R. riders memories and goes back to his original form. Tsukasa and the gang along with other riders fight against Super Shocker receiving more help from Kamen Rider Double who appear to know each other. With Double's Final Form Ride and Final Attack Decade destroys Super Shocker's most powerful and evil kaijin, Ultimate-D. He is last seen with his friends posing for a picture after the battle. Kamen Rider Decade *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. However, during Decade's battle with Dark Kiva in the Nega World, Decade loses his power and ability to transform. One of Tsukasa's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. Complete Form *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4 Complete Form is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete KamenRide Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' KamenRide Cards on his chest. Fury Form For most of the first act of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade assumes Fury Form. This form is described as Decade's final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with Decade's body in a lighter shade of magenta, the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability (enough to go toe-to-toe with Kuuga Ultimate Form) and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. Equipment Decadriver *'Change announcement': KAMENRIDE *'Form Change announcement': FORMRIDE *'Attack announcement': ATTACKRIDE *'Rider Form change announcement': FINAL FORMRIDE *'Final attack announcement': FINAL ATTACKRIDE *'Decade Complete announcement': FINAL KAMENRIDE Tsukasa transforms into Decade through the use of the Decadriver belt that is based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt Rider Cards Like the Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade, Decade has card-based weaponry and powers: the Rider Cards. However, due to a seal placed on them all, Tsukasa travels across the world to undo the seals and regain the abilities the cards endow. These cards match up with Bandai and Carddas's arcade card game, Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. KamenRide Cards The KamenRide Cards supposedly possess all the powers of the 9 previous Heisei Kamen Riders. Because they were sealed, Tsukasa must touch the heart of a world's Kamen Rider in resolving an issue threatening that world. Though he regained his abilities from his journey, the KamenRide Cards go black while fighting Dark Kiva, later they are regained. *'Decade': Initial card; transforms Tsukasa into Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa must use this card first before assuming any other transformations. thumb|300px|right *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Regained when Tsukasa gains Yuusuke's trust. Decade uses the card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. thumb|300px|left *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Regained when Tsukasa acknowledges Wataru as the Fangires' King. Decade uses the card to assume Kiva's Kiva Form. thumb|300px|right *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Regained when Tsukasa and Shinji work together to defeat Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata. Decade uses the card to assume the form of Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. *'Kamen Rider Blade': Regained when Tsukasa shows Kazuma that even followers are important as leaders, Decade uses the card to assume the form of Blade. thumb|300px|left *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Transforms Decade into Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. thumb|300px|right *'Kamen Rider Agito': Regained when Tsukasa teaches Shouichi (and Yuusuke) that you can't run away from your problems. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Agito's Ground Form. thumb|300px|left *'Kamen Rider Den-O': Regained when Tsukasa refers to Momotaros by his real name after calling him kind-hearted and restoring his sense of self. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Den-O's Sword Form. thumb|300px|right *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Transforms Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Transforms Decade into Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. *'Decade Complete' : A Final KamenRide Card, manifesting after Tsukasa regains his ability to become Decade. By inserting the card into the K-Touch, it transforms Decade into Complete Form. *'Kamen Rider Black' : A card containing the power of Kamen Rider Black. Diend borrows it to summon Kotaro from the World of Black while in the World of Black RX, as he claims that Decade cannot use the card. *'Televikun' (テレビクン, Terebikun?): This card allows Decade to summon all the Heisei Riders in their ultimate forms.18 *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade acquires Kamen Ride Cards for all of the Kamen Riders he defeats, including Kamen Rider (Skyrider), Kamen Rider Super-1, and J. Amongst these cards is also theKamen Rider Skull card. thumb|300px|left A Gackt KamenRide Card featured in the "Journey through the Decade" music video. FormRide Cards FormRide Cards allow Decade to assume any of the forms the Heisei Riders have. Accessing these forms grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. Generally, Decade changes forms within one Rider's forms. However, Decade does not have to be a particular Rider to transform into one of that Rider's alternate forms. *'Kuuga Dragon': Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form. *'Kuuga Titan': Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form. *'Kuuga Pegasus': Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form. Tsukasa does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. *'Kiva Garulu': Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form. *'Kiva Basshaa': Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form. *'Kiva Dogga': Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form. *'Agito Flame': Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form. *'Agito Storm': Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form. *'Faiz Axel': Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the speed of light. *'Den-O Ax': Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. AttackRide Cards The AttackRide Cards allow Decade to perform any of his own attacks, or a signature attack of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. thumb|300px|left Blast: As Decade, this grants the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities. *'Slash': As Decade, this increases the damage done by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode. *'Illusion': As Decade, this creates multiple images of Decade. Each image can come in physical contact with the target. *'Invisible': As Decade, this card turns him invisible *'Clock Up': As Kabuto, Decade moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. *'Ongekibou Rekka': As Hibiki, Decade conjures up two drumsticks to charge them with power and use the finisher Kiboujutsu Rekkadan , igniting the tops with flames, creating torch-like weapons that shoot fireballs to incinerate targets. Decade's fireballs are powerful enough to destroy giant Makamou as well. *'Onibi': As Hibiki, Decade breathes a powerful flamethrower through a mouth that forms from the mask. *'Autovajin': As Faiz, Decade turns the Machine Decader into the Autovajin, Faiz's own motorcycle, which goes into Battle Mode. This also allows Decade to access the Faiz Edge via the Autovajin's right shoulder. *'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. *'Metal': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmutating his body into organic metal. *'Mach': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. *'Ore Sanjou!': As Den-O, Decade utters Sword Form's signature phrase and performs his signature pose. *'Kotaewa Kiite Nai': As Den-O, Decade transforms into Gun Form and utters his signature phrase and performs his signature pose. *'Nakerude' & Bokuni Tsurarete Miru?: These two cards were briefly shown following Decade's use of the "Ore Sanjou!" and "Kotaewa Kiite Nai" cards. They were not used in the context of the TV series, but are assumed to have similar effects as the other two cards. *'Tsuppari': As Den-O Ax Form, Decade launches a series of palm strikes. *'Rekka Daizantou': As Decade Complete Form and wielding ShinkenRed's Rekka Daizantou, Decade performs the Many Fires Profusion attack. *'GaGa no Udewa': Arms Decade Complete Form with the GaGa Armlet after Diend steals it from Llumu Qhimil. *'Televikun': A card appearing in the Hyper Battle Video that allows Decade, in Complete Form, and the riders he's summoned in their Final Forms to perform their respective Final Attacks. *'Gigant': Summon's Kamen Rider G4's Gigant to attack enemies. *'Side Basshar': Turns the Machine Decader into the Side Basshar in battle mode. Final FormRide Cards Final FormRide Cards gives Decade the power to bestow new forms upon other Riders by reaching into their back, telling them beforehand "It might tickle a bit". Only while the cards stay in effect, which is during the time Tsukasa is transformed into Decade, the transformed Heisei Rider can alternate between his new form and his original Rider form. *'Kuuga Gouram': Transforms Kuuga into a creature similar to Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. thumb|300px|right*'Kiva Arrow': Transforms Kiva into a large Kivat-like Bow with an arrow resembling Kiva's sealed Hell's Gate leg. thumb|300px|left *'Ryuki Dragreder' : Transforms Ryuki into a creature similar to Dragreder, Ryuki's his Contract Monster. thumb|300px|right*'Blade Blade' : Transforms Blade into a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. *'Faiz Blaster' : Transforms Faiz into a large laser cannon, similar in appearance to Faiz's own Faiz Blaster weapon. thumb|300px|right*'Agito Tornador' : Transforms Agito into a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador Slider Mode. thumb|300px|left*'Momotaros' : Released in Final FormRide Series toy line as Den-O Momotaros . Ejecting his host, Den-O Sword Form manifests into Momotaros. This was originally the DenLiner Card Diend had in his possession before Decade takes it from him, said to allow Den-O to become a copy of the DenLiner. thumb|300px|right*'Zecter Kabuto' : Transforms Kabuto into a giant Kabuto Zecter, able to burrow underground. thumb|300px|left*'Hibiki Ongekiko' : Transforms Hibiki into an Ongekiko that can assume Hibiki Akanetaka , which enables him to fly. thumb|300px|right *'Ultimate Gouram': Transforms Kuuga Ultimate, or Rising Ultimate Form into a stronger version of Gouram. This card is gained after Tsukasa destroys Yuusuke. *'All Rider' (オールライダー, Ōru Raidā?): Transforms all of the nine Heisei Kamen Riders into their Final Form Ride forms. This card also allowed new Final Form Rides when used: Kuuga into Ultimate Gouram, Faiz into a Jet Slinger, Blade into the Rouze Absorber then into Jack Form, Den-O into the DenLiner in battle mode, and Kiva into Castle Doran. *'Kamen Rider W': Splits Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker into Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone and Kamen Rider Double JokerJoker. Final AttackRide Cards The Final AttackRide Cards are Decade's most powerful attacks, used for finishing off enemies. The Final AttackRide Cards, if used in conjunction with the Final FormRides, can allow Decade to perform an attack with that Rider's FinalForm (which usually resemble that rider's own signature attack in some way). If the Final AttackRide used in conjunction with KamenRide Cards, they allow Decade to perform the signature attack of the Rider he is transformed into. *'Decade': Decade performs the Dimension Kick , Decade's Rider Kick. With the Ride Booker in Sword Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged slash called the Dimension Slash . While in Gun Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged shot called the Dimension Blast . All attacks involve the Decadriver generating large golden Final AttackRide cards, which Decade leaps/runs/shoots through, the final card having an image of Decade's attack before he bursts through it. These hologram cards can also stun the enemy before the attack connects. In the Ganbaride game, Decade has another final attack, Decade Vanish where he captures the enemy in energy barcode, scanning the target before finishing him off. thumb|300px|left*'Kuuga': While in Gouram form, Kuuga rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Decade Assault flying kick towards the target. *'Kiva': With the Kiva Arrow, Decade performs the Decade Fang which fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the target in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break kick. *'Ryuki': With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs the Decade Dragoon which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. *'Blade': With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Blade, executing Blade's Lightning Blast kick. *'Faiz': With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing the Decade Photon, a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. *'Agito': On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the Decade Tornado which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Agito, executing Agito's Rider Kick. *'Den-O': Momotaros executes the Decade Liner similar to Den-O's Extreme Slash, labeled by Momotaros as "My Finisher Attack, Decade Version." *'Kabuto': The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent in a devastating mid-air body slam, Decade Meteor. With the target left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. The same card can be used by Decade in Kabuto's Rider Form to execute Kabuto's Rider Kick. *'Hibiki': With Hibiki Ongekiko, Decade performs the Decade Wave, where Hibiki Ongekiko attaches to the target and allows Decade to perform his version of an Ongekida finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. *'Kamen Rider Amazon' : The GaGa Armlet is transferred to Amazon, and allows Amazon to perform the Super Big Slice attack. *'Kamen Rider Diend' : Using the Diend Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Dimension Shoot-style attack alongside Diend. *In Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes, Decade has another final attack, Decade Unlimited (ディケイドアンリミテッド, Dikeido Unrimiteddo?), Decade Complete Form's Rider Kick, in which instead of Final Attack Ride card holograms, Decade locks the opponent in a dimension that depicts the nine original worlds and then the ten Heisei Rider symbols appear in the same fashion as the Final Attack Ride cards as Decade hits the target with the Rider Kick. *In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, a variation of this card is the Final Kamen Attack Form Ride Card (ファイナルカメンアタックフォー� ライドカード, Fainaru Kamen Atakku Fōmu Raido Kādo?) which is used while Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation is active. It is a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. *'Double': With Double CycloneCyclone and Double JokerJoker, Decade executes a triple Rider Kick called the Triple Extreme (トリプルエクストリー� , Toripuru Ekusutorīmu?). K-Touch The Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch is a special touchscreen cell phone that, once attached to the Decadriver, allows Decade to transform into Complete Form. The K-Touch can also act to invoke the power of Ride Cards, allowing Decade to summon the powers and weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest and shoulders change to match the Rider's specific KamenRide card and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. thumb|300px|right *'Ryuki Survive': Summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Ryuki Final AttackRide Card allows Decade to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Ryuki Survive. *'Faiz Blaster': Summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. Using the Faiz Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Photon Buster-style attack alongside Faiz Blaster Form. *'Kabuto Hyper': Summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. Using the Kabuto Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Hyper Kick or a Maximum Hyper Cyclone (armed with the Perfect Zector) alongside Kabuto Hyper Form. *'Kiva Emperor': Summons Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, armed with the Zanvat Sword. Using the Kiva Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Final Zanvat Slash-style attack alongside Kiva Emperor Form. *'Hibiki Armed': Summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Using the Hibiki Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Ongekida KiShin Kakusei-style slash alongside Armed Hibiki. *'Den-O Liner': Summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. Using the Den-O Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Train Slash-style attack alongside Den-O Liner Form. *'Blade King' : Summons Kamen Rider Blade King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Using the Blade Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Royal Straight Flush-style attack alongside Blade King Form. *'Agito Shining' : Summons Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Using the Agito Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Shining Clash-style attack alongside Agito Shining Form. Despite there being an option for Kuuga Ultimate it is never used in the series. In Decade: Final Chapter there are two new options for Kuuga and Den-O, Rising Ultimate and Super Climax Form respectively. Machine Decader The Machine Decader is Decade's personal Honda DN-01. Like Decade himself, the Decader can assume the form of the respective Rider's motorcycle. It exhibits this ability when Decade (as Faiz) transforms the Decader into the Autovajin. Decade Bazooka The Decade Bazooka is a firearm weapon of Decade's that is only seen in the Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Decade: Protect.21 The World of Televi-Kun Super Adventure DVD. To tie in with the DVD, the Decade Bazooka is constructed from cardboard punchouts and glue by Yusuke Onodera, much like prizes given out with issues of the Televi-Kun magazine. References #'^' "テレビ朝日｜仮面ライダーディケイド". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/cast/index.html. Retrieved 2009-01-18. #'^' "Blackbird,fly_rider". http://www.superheadz.com/bbf_rider/. Retrieved 2009-05-02. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for Kamen Rider Decade". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/decade_top.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for Complete Form". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/completeform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. #'^' Figure-Oh No. 142 #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Decadriver". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/decadriver.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Ride Booker". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/ridebooker.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for Decade's Rider Cards". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/card_top.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep1_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep1_8-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep1_8-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep1_8-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep1_8-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep1_8-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep1_8-6 g''] Kamen Rider Decade episode 1: Rider War #^' ''Kamen Rider Decade episode 3: Transcendence #'^' Kamen Rider Decade episode 5: The Biting King's Qualifications #'^' Kamen Rider Decade episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep9_12-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep9_12-1 b''] Kamen Rider Decade episode 9: Blade Blade #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep11_13-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep11_13-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep11_13-2 ''c] Kamen Rider Decade episode 11: 555 Faces, 1 Treasure #'^' Kamen Rider Decade episode 13: Awakening: Tornado of Souls #'^' "TV Asahi's page for Decade Complete cards". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/card_completeform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep27_16-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep27_16-1 ''b] Kamen Rider Decade episode 27: BLACK × BLACK RX #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-Decade_movie_17-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-Decade_movie_17-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-Decade_movie_17-2 c''] Kamen Rider Decade The Movie: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker #^' ''Kamen Rider Decade episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-photobook_19-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-photobook_19-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-photobook_19-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-photobook_19-3 d''] Masked Rider Den-O Photo Book: Imagin #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep16_20-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep16_20-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep16_20-2 ''c] Kamen Rider Decade episode 16: Warning: Kabuto Running Amok #'^' Kamen Rider Decade episode 19: Ending Journey #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep29_22-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep29_22-1 ''b] Kamen Rider Decade episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-TVKun_23-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-TVKun_23-1 ''b] Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Kuuga Gouram". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/kuugagouram.html. Retrieved 2009-02-08. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Kiva Arrow". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/kivaarrow.html. Retrieved 2009-02-22. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Ryuki Dragreder". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/ryukidragreder.html. Retrieved 2009-3-8. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Blade Blade". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/bladeblade.html. Retrieved 2009-3-22. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Faiz Blaster". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/faizblaster.html. Retrieved 2009-4-5. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Agito Tornador". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/agitotornador.html. Retrieved 2009-4-19. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Zecter Kabuto". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/zecterkabuto.html. Retrieved 2009-5-17. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Hibiki Ongekiko and the Hibiki Akanetaka". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/hibikiongekiko.html. Retrieved 2009-5-31. #'^' Kamen Rider Decade finale: Destroyer of Worlds #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the K-Touch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/ktouch.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep21_34-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep21_34-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep21_34-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Decade_(character)#cite_ref-ep21_34-3 ''d] Kamen Rider Decade episode 21: The Walking All- Rider Album #'^' Kamen Rider Decade episode 23: The End of Diend #'^' Kamen Rider Decade episode 24: The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai #'^' Kamen Rider Decade episode 25: Heretic Rider, on Call! #'^' "Honda | お客様相談センター | 仮面ライダーのバイク（仮面ライダーディケイド）". http://www.honda.co.jp/customer/tips/kamen-rider/decade/index.html. Retrieved 2009-06-01. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the Machine Decader". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/machinedecader.html. Retrieved 2009-06-17. Category:Decade Riders